Stands to support bicycles in an upright position relative to the ground are as old as the bicycle itself, and in a general way can be divided into broad categories: stands which have a wide footprint to support the bicycle in an upright position with one wheel generally off the ground; and single-legged stands upon which the bicycle leans, stability being maintained by both wheels and the foot of the stand, in a three-point manner.
One form of the single-legged stand is the kickstand which is permanently fastened to the bicycle frame, and adapted to swing down into an earth-contacting position and held in place by a spring-loaded detent. The bicycle leans on the stand which supports it. Raising the bicycle to a vertical position permits the stand to be pivotally displaced to a horizontal storage position. This action is achieved by directly kicking the stand or peddling the bicycle and the stand is retained in the stowed position by a further detent.
The recent popularity of the so-called mountain bicycles designed for use in off-road locations has created a need for a stand which can be removed and stored safely elsewhere on the bicycle, as the classic kickstand is regarded as hazardous in an off-road environment.
Of the above two classes of bicycle stands, certain types are designed so as to be removable and portable. They can be removed from the bicycle and stored in a remote location, but are cumbersome and awkward to carry.